felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pancakes
'European crepe pancakes' Ingredients For the pancake mixture 110g/4oz plain flour, sifted pinch of salt 2 eggs 200ml/7fl oz milk mixed with 75ml/3fl oz water 50g/2oz butter To serve caster sugar and/or lemon juice or jam or honey Preparation method Sift the flour and salt into a large mixing bowl with a sieve held high above the bowl so the flour gets an airing. Now make a well in the centre of the flour and break the eggs into it. Then begin whisking the eggs - any sort of whisk or even a fork will do - incorporating any bits of flour from around the edge of the bowl as you do so. Next gradually add small quantities of the milk and water mixture, still whisking (don't worry about any lumps as they will eventually disappear as you whisk). When all the liquid has been added, use a rubber spatula to scrape any elusive bits of flour from around the edge into the centre, then whisk once more until the batter is smooth, with the consistency of thin cream. Now melt the 50g/2oz of butter in a pan. Spoon 2 tbsp of it into the batter and whisk it in, then pour the rest into a bowl and use it to lubricate the pan, using a wodge of kitchen paper to smear it round before you make each pancake. Now get the pan really hot, then turn the heat down to medium and, to start with, do a test pancake to see if you're using the correct amount of batter. I find 2 tbsp is about right for an 18cm/7in pan. It's also helpful if you spoon the batter into a ladle so it can be poured into the hot pan in one go. As soon as the batter hits the hot pan, tip it around from side to side to get the base evenly coated with batter. It should take only half a minute or so to cook; you can lift the edge with a palette knife to see if it's tinged gold as it should be. Flip the pancake over with a pan slice or palette knife - the other side will need a few seconds only - then simply slide it out of the pan onto a plate. Stack the pancakes as you make them between sheets of greaseproof paper on a plate fitted over simmering water, to keep them warm while you make the rest. To serve sprinkle or cover each pancake with freshly squeezed lemon juice and caster sugar, or a topping of your choice, and fold in half, then in half again to form triangles, or else simply roll them up. 'Fluffy American pancakes' Ingredients 135g/4¾oz plain flour 1 tsp baking powder ½ tsp salt 2 tbsp caster sugar 130ml/4½fl oz milk 1 large egg, lightly beaten 2 tbsp melted butter (allowed to cool slightly) or olive oil, plus extra for cooking To serve Maple syrup Butter Preparation method Sift the flour, baking powder, salt and caster sugar into a large bowl. In a separate bowl or jug, lightly whisk together the milk and egg, then whisk in the melted butter. Pour the milk mixture into the flour mixture and, using a fork, beat until you have a smooth batter. Any lumps will soon disappear with a little mixing. Let the batter stand for a few minutes. Heat a non-stick frying pan over a medium heat and add a knob of butter. When it's melted, add a ladle of batter (or two if your frying pan is big enough to cook two pancakes at the same time). It will seem very thick but this is how it should be. Wait until the top of the pancake begins to bubble, then turn it over and cook until both sides are golden brown and the pancake has risen to about 1cm (½in) thick. Repeat until all the batter is used up. You can keep the pancakes warm in a low oven, but they taste best fresh out the pan. Serve with lashings of real maple syrup and extra butter if you like. Pancake demon A particularly odd sort of chaos causing demon that only appears around Shrove Tuesday, otherwise known as pancake day. Some suspect it may have been created as a way to help put people off eating for lent, the time of fasting. It is edible, and is the tastiest kind of demon, but it wont go down easily, it may need to be served with holy syrup. Stage 0 (On a torn scrap of paper inside the book is a small paragraph written by hand with the heading;) Observation by a nearby recording scrying orb on the sixteen of Feburary. Sherogeth enters the back storage room looking for Ruinily. ‘Hey Ruiny! Are you back here? Damn it where is she? Ay want that cup of tea… hm? Whats this? Pancakes? Ah though this was a weird objects shop not a bakery.’ His footsteps move closer to the table with the plate of pancakes on it. The sound of him inhaling the scent follows. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/pancakeparch.png Stage 1 ‘Mm, that smells too good to be hers, ay wonder where she got them from? Heh she wont miss a little bit…' A small clink on the china plate is heard as once of his cat’s claws is unsheathed and cuts a piece of the bottom pancake off. '' ‘Ha, ay was right, that is nice, though oddly familiar, eh, what the?' ''He sounds shocked as his footsteps flee backwards from the table, the sound of the plate shattering cracks through the air. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/pancakedemonparch.png Stage 2 ‘Ahh, that’s why, it’s a bloody lesser pancake demon, ay should have seen that coming. Ah hope that plate wasn’t one of her favourites.’ There is a brief silence as he wonders what to do. He is startled as the stack of pancakes makes a squelching yelp. ‘Quiet you, ay think ah’d better just shove your sweet fluffy body into a hungry dimension and buy Ruiny some nice ordinary pancakes. Now hold still…’ He starts to cautiously move forwards again, but stops a step away from the table. A sharp intake of breath is heard and more hurried steps back towards the door as he continues speaking to himself. ‘Holy hellhocks, a greater pancake demon?? Ay’m sorry Ruiny but you’re on your own with this one, ah cant stand the sticky little beasts with their razor sharp shoulder plates and soft delicious bodies of mischievous doom.’ http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/pancakegdemonparch.png His guilty footsteps are then heard fleeing away as the demon shrieks and starts tearing at nearby books and paperwork covering it all in a sticky syrup. Location The Felkyo shop Other info Category:Creatures Category:Felkyo shop Category:Golem Category:Special day